1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fork-lift truck having a battery-electric drive system, a driver's stand having a driver's platform for a standing operator being formed between a load part and a drive part having a counterweight.
2. Technical Considerations
A counterweight fork-lift truck in the form of a rider stacker with a driver's platform for a standing operator is known from DE 44 40 399 A1.
With the counterweight fork-lift truck known from DE 44 40 399 A1, the driver's stand for the standing operator is arranged between the load part and the drive part, when viewed in the longitudinal direction of the fork-lift truck. Laterally adjacent to the driver's stand formed by a driver's platform is arranged a battery pack, which is provided for supplying a battery-electric drive system of the fork-lift truck. In this case, the battery pack is arranged in a longitudinal direction of the fork-lift truck. The arrangement of the battery pack laterally adjacent to the driver's stand results in tight spatial conditions for the operator standing on the driver's platform. The lateral arrangement of the battery pack also leads to an unfavourable position for the centre of gravity of the counterweight fork-lift truck with a centre of gravity which is laterally offset with respect to the longitudinal axis.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a fork-lift truck of the generic type mentioned at the outset which is improved in terms of ergonomics for the operator and has a favourable position for the centre of gravity.